A frame of the generic type has become known from DE 299 18 832 U1. The frame is intended for receiving forces of a lifting device and for receiving forces of at least one wheel of the industrial truck and its drive and has two perpendicularly disposed plates which are oriented in parallel with the longitudinal axis of the industrial truck and are spaced from each other in the transverse direction of the industrial truck.
The disadvantage of conventional drive frames is that they are made of a series of single parts which are welded together. The large number of welded components and, hence, the considerable length of the welds result in a manufacturing expenditure which is not insignificant.
It is the object of this invention to provide a frame for the drive unit of an industrial truck that is made of a minimum number of single parts and can be manufactured at a reduced expenditure while its quality increases.